Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Next Generations
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Join Jaden Yuki on an adventure with his friends at Duel Academy. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. The Rebellion

It starts at North Academy. At inside of the dorm, two students of North Academy named Emma Vasquez and Mitchell Ryland are at their dorm.

Emma appears to have Caucasian skin, dark brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. Her outfit appears to be a black shirt, covered by a red motorcycle vest with a pink lapel and collar, red skirt with a brown belt around her waist with gray biker shorts, and brown boots. And she also has a single banded metallic bracelet on her left wrist, with a orange stone on it.

Mitchell appears to have Caucasian skin, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, red jacket worn over a black shirt, gray jeans, and black work boots.

thinking about something. "Hey, Emma. Maybe we should go to the Duel Academy" said Mitchell. "Alright then, we'll beat the most top duelist their, starting Obelisk Blue" said Emma. "Alright then. We'll go there, got it?" Mitchell said to Emma. "Alright, Mitchell. You said so" said Emma.

A moment later at Duel Academy, at Mr. Banner's class, Mr. Banner is teaching about strategies about dueling. At the docks, Emma and Mitchell arrived. "Well, this is the place. Duel Academy" said Mitchell. "Yep. Those Obelisk Blues will be taught a lesson" said Emma. They started walking and looking for Obelisk Blue students. After class, everyone at the hall. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley are at the hallway, and they see Emma and Mitchell. "Hey, who are you?" Jaden said to Emma and Mitchell, but they ignored him. "What was that about?" said Jaden. "Whoa, talk your introductions" said Syrus. Emma and Mitchell are looking for the Obelisk Blue students and started dueling the Obelisk Blue students but they manage to win. And the word gets out about beating the Obelisk Blue students thinking their Slifer Red Students.

At the dorm, Jaden and Syrus heard about the rumor. "I can't believe one of the students beat one of the Obelisk Blue students" said Jaden. "So basically their are two students who beat nine Obelisk Blue students by themselves" said Syrus. "Make that ten" said Alexis. They saw Alexis. "Alexis they got you too?" Jaden said to Alexis. "Unfortunately" said Alexis. "Did you at least catch their names?" said Jaden. "I have no idea who they are" said Alexis. "Well, I guess they don't guess they made a thing to beat Obelisk students" said Jaden. "Yeah, who wouldn't" said Syrus. "No offense" said Jaden. "None taken" said Alexis. "Hey, maybe we'll be in a hurry and find those mysterious Slifer students" said Jaden. "Well i guess we'll find out who they are" said Alexis. They head to look for the mysterious Slifer Red Students.

They were wandering and then they found Emma and Mitchell and Emma is dueling Atticus. "It's Atticus!" said Jaden. "Now, Familiar-Possessed-Avalanche! Attack!" A fusion monster attacks Atticus and his life points went down to Zero. "Looks like it's number 11" said Emma. Jaden arrived. "Okay, what's going on here?" said Jaden. "Who are you?" said Emma. "More impotently. Who are you?" Jaden said to Emma. "The name's Emma Vasquez" Emma introduced herself. "Alright, what are you picking fights with the other Obelisk students?" Jaden said to Emma. "Fine, i'll tell you. When me and my friend, Mitchell were students here, we've been picked on by bullies back at Duel Academy. But we dropped ourselves out." said Emma. "So we decided to take a break from this school and do our secret training" said Mitchell. "And since we came back, we'll take on the Obelisk Blue students" said Emma. "Yeah, but either way, revenge is never the answer" said Jaden. "We don't think it's revenge, we'll think of it as Justice" said Emma. Then someone was coming and it turned out to be Chazz. "I've never saw two Slifer students who beat 11 Obelisk students in this school" said Chazz. "You! I remember you! Chazz Princeton, the worst of the Obelisk bunch" Emma said to Chazz. "I got a score to settle with you" Emma said to Chazz. Jaden cuts in. "Look. I may not be an Obelisk Blue student, but if you have to duel him you gonna have to duel me" Jaden said to Emma. "Alright, it's your failure" said Emma. "All right, get your game on!" said Jaden. The duel disks are activated and they draw five cards. "Let's duel!" said both Emma and Jaden when they started 4000 Life Points.

"I'll do the fist move!" Emma draws one card. "I'll set one face-down monster and a face-down card, all up to you" the turn goes to Jaden. "Alright, my draw!" Jaden draws one card. "I summon, Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Bubbleman is summoned to the field with 800 Attack Points. "Since he's summoned all by himself. I can draw two cards. Two sweet ones. And it's his favorite, the equip spell Bubble Blaster! With this equip spell he gains 800 attacks points" Jaden equips Bubble Blaster to Bubbleman and it's attack points became 1600. "Now, Bubbleman Attack!" Bubbleman attacks the face-down card and it reveals to be Eria the Water Charmer. "I activate Mysterious Disappearance! It can destroy your monster when it attacks and you take damage equal to it's original attack points" The spell card destroyed Bubbleman. Jaden's life points remains 3200. "Now, i'll place a face-down and end my turn!" the turn goes to Emma. "I summon Water Fairy!" Water Fairy is summoned with 1600 Attack Points. "Now, i'll send both my Water Monsters to the graveyard to summon, Familiar-Possessed-Eria!" Familiar-Possessed-Eria is special summoned with 1850 Attack Points. "Now, Eria, attack Jaden directly!" Eria is about to attack. "I activate Negate Attack! This could negate the attack!" the attack was negated. "I'll end my turn" the turn goes to Jaden. "My turn!" Jaden draws one card. "I summon. Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" Avian is summoned with 1000 Attack Points. "Now, i activate Pot of Greed, it let's me draw two cards, two sweet ones. Now, i activate Polymerization! Now i can fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to create, the Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman is Fusion Summoned with 2100 Attack Points.

"Flame Wingman attack! Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman attack and destroyed Eria. Emma remains 2150 Life Points. "Now, here's Flame Wingman's superpower. You take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Emma remains 300 Life Points. "Aw man, Emma your losing!" said Mitchell. "Alright then. Payback time!" Emma draws one card. "You like fusing monsters? I can do that too. I play Polymerization to fuse Familiar-Possessed-Hiita and Wynn to create, Familiar-Possessed-Flare Storm!" Familiar-Possessed Flare Storm is Fusion Summoned with 2400 Attack Points. "Now, Flare Storm. Attack Flame Wingman with Storming Flare!" Flare Storm attack and destroyed Flame Wingman. Jaden remains 3700. "If you like it. This is Flare Storm's ability, you take damage equal to your Flame Wingman's attack points" Jaden remains 1600 Life Points. "Now, i'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master, now i gain 1000 Life Points" Emma's Life Points remains 1300. "Now, i'll end my turn" the turn goes to Jaden. "Now, my turn!" Jaden draws one card. "I activate Fusion Recovery, i can add one Polymerization and one fusion material monster from my Graveyard and add it to my hand" Jaden gets Polymerization and Elemental Hero Avian back to his hand from the Graveyard.

"Now, i'll play Polymerization! Now i can fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Wildheart to create, The Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!" Wild Wingman is Fusion Summoned with 1900 Attack Points. "Now, i'll play the field spell, Skyscraper!" Buildings are coming out due to the field spell Skyscraper. "What's with the buildings?" said Emma. "I'll tell you. When a Elemental Hero attacks a monster with higher attack points, it gains 1000 Attack Points. And this time, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman is gonna attacks your Familiar-Possessed-Flare Storm!" Wild Wingman attack and destroyed Flare Storm, Emma remains 800 Life Points. "I have some life points left" said Emma. "Oh yeah. I activate the spell card, De-Fusion! That can defuse my Wingman back to Wildheart and Avian!" Avian and Wildheart are back to the field. "Now, Avian, attack her directly!" Avian attacks Emma directly. "This is wonderful... I can't believe i had the greatest duel" said Emma. Emma's life points became zero. "Okay, That's game" said Emma. "Emma! Are you okay?" Mitchell said to Emma. "Yeah, i'm okay. We'll go back to North Academy" said Emma. "Mitchell, Emma, wait!" Jaden said to Mitchell and Emma.

"Look, guys. You guys are done with the secret training, but maybe you'll stay here again, in Duel Academy" said Jaden. "Alright, we'll stay. But i'll apologize to one of the Obelisk Blue students about it" said Emma. "Alright, that's good. Maybe you'll join us" said Jaden. A woman run towards Emma. "Emma!" said the woman. "Ms. Kimber?" Jaden recognized Kimber. "What are you doing with Emma? Do you know her?" Jaden said to Kimber. "Yes i know her. She was a student here. But she's also my daughter" Kimber told everything to Jaden. "Wait a minute, she's your daughter?" said Jaden. "Yeah, i actually was hired at duel academy, so i deiced to enroll Emma to duel academy but she somehow disappeared. I was so sad" said Kimber. "Yeah, but i'll change and make up my past mistakes there" said Emma. "Alright, then. But you'll never gonna do it again?" Kimber said to her daughter. "Alright, sure. What about you Mitchell?" said Emma. "Alright. Sure" said Mitchell. "Alright! Now, Ms. Kimber and Emma are reunited, Emma and Mitchell is gonna stay here!" Jaden became happy with glee. And they were happy for each other.

THE END.

Characters in this episode: Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Professor Banner, Emma Vasquez, Mitchell Ryland, Kimber Vasquez

* * *

 **Cast**

Matthew Charles/Jaden Yuki

Wayne Grayson/Syrus Truesdale, Lyman Banner

Ted Lewis/Chunley Huffington

Anna Morrow/Alexis Rhodes

Marc Thompson/Chazz Princton

Madison Iseman/Emma Vasquez

Logan Miller/Mitchell Ryland

Kelly Sullivan/Kimber Vasquez


	2. Back on Track

It starts at Duel Academy. At the Slifer Red dorms. Emma is excited to be back at Duel Academy. "Same old dorm, some old academy" said Mitchell. "Yeah, it's still the same as we left it" said Emma. Jaden enters. "So, hows your first day back?" Jaden said to Emma and Mitchell. "It's great" said Emma. "So, are you guys ready to head out?" said Syrus. "Yeah, we're on our way" said Mitchell. "Yeah, let's get going" said Emma. They head out to class.

At the hallway, everyone is glaring Emma and Mitchell and some are talking about them, thinking there rebels. "Wow, people are really intimidated at us" said Mitchell. "Well, it's a lot better they were making fun of us" said Emma. A female Obelisk Blue student walked passed Emma. "Hi, i'm Emma" greeted Emma. "Don't talk to me rebel" said The female student. "Well, they still think we're still rebellious" said Mitchell. "Yeah, it's because of we were beating one of the Obelisk Blue students, but we've changed our ways" said Emma. "Yeah, but still, they wouldn't forget what you did to the Obelisk Blue students" said Jaden. "That's not helping, Jaden" said Emma. "Sorry" apologized Jaden. "We've better get to class. I'll show you guys" Jaden shows and heads to the classroom to Emma and Mitchell.

A moment later, during the semester. Emma is walking by herself, then she sees a the same female Obelisk Blue student with the light brown hair glaring at her. "Okay, knock it off with the dirty look! Got it!" Emma said to the girl. "Actually, you don't know me. My name's Shauna. But, I heard you got held back in the first year of Duel Academy. Let me guess? Your gonna beat me and the other Obelisk Blue students?" Shauna said to Emma. "I've changed my ways now, Shauna. And their's no way i'm gonna beat one of the other Obelisk Blue students again with Mitchell" Emma said to Shauna. "Whatever. But, maybe you should bring your friend, Mitchell. This time. I'll be doing a trick on your friends, and Jaden will be taking the blame" said Shauna. "You do realize no one will believe you, right?" said Emma. "Right. I'll be back in 11:45 AM, outside" said Shauna as she walks away. "I can't believe her" Emma said to herself.

A moment later, Emma is looking for Shauna and started to check the time and it says 11:44 AM. "All right. Here it comes in three... Two... One..." The time changes into 11:45. "Now!" Before Shauna lets go of the rope. Emma and Mitchell tries to stop Shauna. "Hey! What are you doing?!" said Shauna. "You were trying to blame, Jaden for this!" said Emma. Emma and Shauna were fighting. Then it draws attention to the students of Duel Academy. "What's going on?!" said Jaden. "Emma attacked me" said Shauna. "What, no I didn't she tried to prank the others and blame you!" said Emma. "No, she actually attacked me" said Shauna. "But..." Before Emma speaks one of the students were glaring that them. "I knew, those rebels still be trouble" said the Ra Yellow Student. "One girl attacked Shauna" said the female student. "Let's get outta here" said the Slifer Red Student. They leave. "Look, Jaden. Believe me" said Emma. "I believe you. But, Duel Period will be on soon after lunch. I gotta go" said Jaden. "Thank goodness he believed me" said Emma. "Yeah" said Mitchell.

Later on, at duel period. Jaden is going to duel Mitchell this time. "Well, looks like i'm up against Mitchell" said Jaden. "Well. time to get this over with" said Mitchell. The duel starts, the duel disks are activate and they drew five cards. "Game on!" said both Jaden and Mitchell when they started out with 4000 Life Points. "Here i go!" Mitchell draws one card. "I'll play, Dusk Dragon in defense mode" Dusk Dragon is summoned with 1000 Defense Points. "Now, i can summon another Dragon thanks to Dusk Dragon's ability, i'll summon Flame Dragon!" Flame Dragon is special summoned with 1500 attack points. "Now, i'll activate, Dragon of the Unite. I can fuse any one of my Dragon monsters and it cannot be destroyed by any effects. So i'm Fusing Dusk Dragon and Flame Dragon! Here comes, Burning Shadow Dragon!" Burning Shadow Dragon is Fusion Summoned with 2700 Attack points. "Now, his ability activates, now i can special summon two dragon egg tokens in defense mode. Now i'll end my turn" The turn goes to Jaden. "Alright, draw!" Jaden Draws one card. "I'll summon, Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Avian is summoned with 1000 Defense Points. "I'll set two cards face-down and call it a turn" The turn goes to Mitchell.

"Alright, my turn!" Mitchell draws one card. "I activate hatching egg. I can sacrifice both my dragon egg tokens. And i can summon Hurricane Dragon!" Hurricane Dragon is summoned with 2300 Attack Points. "Now, his ability activates, letting me summon another Dragon, i summon Shining Dragon!" Shining Dragon is summoned with 2100 Attack Points. "I activate Dragon of the Unite. Now i can fuse both Hurricane Dragon and Shining Dragon, to fuse into Hurricane Sun Dragon!" Hurricane Sun Dragon is summoned with 3000 Attack points. "Now, Burning Shadow Dragon, attack Avian!" Burning Shadow Dragon destroyed Avian. "Now, Hurricane Sun Dragon, attack him directly!" Hurricane Sun Dragon attacked Jaden directly and he remains 1000 Life Points. "Now, your turn, Jaden" The turn goes to Jaden. He draws one card. "I activate. Brain Control, by paying 800 Life Points, I can take control of your monsters until the end of the turn, so i'll take control of Hurricane Sun Dragon" Hurricane Sun Dragon is on Jaden's side of the field. "Now, I'll play, Monster Reborn to bring back Avian!" Avian is back from the Graveyard. "Now, i'll summon, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix is summoned with 1200 Attack points. "Now, i activate, Polymerization! By fusing Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix, i can fuse them into the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Flame Wingman is summoned with 2100 Attack points. "Now, Hurricane Sun Dragon ability activates. Since there's a Wind Monster on the field, Flame Wingman gains the same attack points as Hurricane Sun Dragon" Flame Wingman's attack points became 3000.

"Now, Flame Wingman, attack Burning Shadow Dragon! Sky Dive Scorcher!" Burning Shadow Dragon is destroyed, Mitchell remains 3700. "Now, Flame Wingman's super power activates, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points" Mitchell remains 700. "Now, Hurricane Sun Dragon, attack!" Hurricane Sun Dragon attacked Mitchell directly and he remains zero life points. "That's game. And it's a really fun one" said Jaden. A moment later, after class. "Man, i can't believe you beat me" said Mitchell. "Yeah, but remember, just don't let your guard down. 'Kay?" Jaden said to Mitchell. "He's right, Mitchell, you should never let your guard down what Jaden said" Emma said to Mitchell. "Yeah, but the students think we're rebels still" said Mitchell. "I know. But, we've have to prove were not those people anymore" Emma said to Mitchell. "Yeah, maybe you should. Sounds like a pretty great idea" said Jaden. "Thanks, Em. We'll try" said Mitchell. "That's the spirit" said Jaden.

THE END.

Characters in this Episode: Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Mitchell Ryland, Emma Vasquez

* * *

 **Cast**

Matthew Charles/Jaden Yuki

Wayne Grayson/Syrus Truesdale

Lyon Smith/Mitchell Ryland

Madison Iseman/Emma Vasquez

Bella Hudson/Shauna


End file.
